


An Accidental Time-Cross

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Confessions, F/M, I Love You, Love Confessions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose visit a foreign planet and run into some people they never imagined they would meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Time-Cross

Nobody knew that time streams could get crossed better than the Doctor.  However, being the Doctor, he also often forgot that he should be looking out for other hims.  But then again, it was rather difficult to look for a face that you did not remember.

"Klaxia, Galaxy of the Daisies," the Doctor announced as the TARDIS wheezed to a stop.  He threw Rose a wild grin that made her laugh.

"And what, Doctor, is so special on Klaxia?" She asked in reply, leaning on the console expectantly.

"Rose Tyler!" The Doctor said in mock offence, throwing her the jacket she'd left on the jump seat.  "It's positively beautiful, if a bit nippy out, right at the end of fall, here."

"Anything else I should be worried about?  You know, killer monsters?" She asked, her easy grin keeping his attention more than he'd like to admit. 

"Nah, peaceful planet, this, mostly because the leaders pump calming oxygen in the air to keep people from fighting.  If they get frisky with you, just swat them off."

"Are you telling me that we're going to get frisky?" Rose asked carefully.

"No!" The Doctor replied much too quickly.  "No, no, we're safe, not susceptible to it, you and me.  Though the Klaxians are humanoid, they're not... Quite the same, mentally.  A bit off, which, in addition to the oxygen, is probably why they never have disagreements."

"Too stupid for them?"

"Exactly."

He held his hand out for her and she scampered down the console room ramp to wrap her finger around his.  "Good thing we're not stupid, then."

He indulged her in a laugh and pulled her out the doors, fixing his attention carefully on hers as they exited the TARDIS.  Her face quickly changed from amusement to awe as she saw the baby pink sky and deep blue grass, the contrast, the Doctor knew, very aesthetically pleasing to her.  Her attention shifted to the buildings, built much like Earth's, but with a material she'd never seen before.

Before she could ask what it was, the Doctor had bent down, his mouth close to her ear.  He didn't miss the little shiver that passed through her.  "That's called Bronium.  Completely sturdy against anything that could happen to it.  Build once, never again.  Add additions, never take away.  It's all permanent."

She was quiet for a moment, then smiled softly.  "I like that."

He returned her smile when she turned to look at him and replied, "Me too." 

They were walking about peacefully, finding themselves in the middle of a completely charming open-air market (and only having to fend off one frisky male who wanted to pet Rose) before the Doctor started to feel uneasy.  And it wasn't 'danger of the universe' uneasy.  No, it was much simpler than that. 

Rose, on the other hand, couldn't sense anything wrong with their surroundings and was oblivious to the fact that the Doctor's ramblings about the fruit they had bought had stopped.  She was too busy enjoying her surroundings.  That was, until she saw a man staring at her from across the way, a woman with red hair next to him, looking completely perplexed.

"Doctor?" She said slowly, not taking her eyes off the man.  "Who is that?"

The Doctor lifted his eyes and watched the man, an awkward, gangly specimen with floppy dark hair and a... Oh, for Rassion's sake, was that a bow tie.  He possessively wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and tugged her close to him before starting to walk away.

Rose wrapped her arm around his waist and thought nothing of the gesture.  "Have you ever seen him before?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "He's not even remotely familiar."  But the feeling of uneasiness did not leave him.

It didn't take long before the Doctor realized this man and the woman he was with were following them.  Finally, the Doctor murmured to Rose what he had discovered and she nodded at his suggestion to walk back to the TARDIS.  As they turned around to go that way, however, they ran right into the couple.

It was a few moments of staring at each other, the man's eyes boring into Rose, an odd look on his face.

"Oi," the Doctor chided, snapping his fingers in front of the man's face.  "She's a woman, not a piece for you to ogle, thanks."

Rose couldn't help but blush at his words.  The redhead next to the other man furrowed his brows.  "What's this guy's deal, Doctor?"

"I assure you, I have no idea," both men said at the same time, and Rose's Doctor's eyes widened at the other man.

"You idiot!" He said simply.  "You have to know how dangerous this is, since you're obviously a future me."

The other Doctor opened and closed his mouth.  "Yes, well, I sort of forgot that I'd come here, and that I'd brought..."

"Rose," The Doctor said curtly.

"Yes, I know who she is," Bowtie Doctor replied.  "This is Amelia Pond."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said simply, smiling at the other woman, "I'm Rose Tyler."

"I've seen your picture in the TARDIS."

Bowtie Doctor sputtered indignantly at this admission.  "Amelia, I'll thank you to not bring up my personal affects."

"I think you and I need to talk," Rose's Doctor said firmly as Rose was still reeling from this information.  Of course, she was not foolish enough to think that she'd live long enough to see the Doctor through another regeneration, but it was odd to see it, and to know that she was known by a future companion.

"Yes, that's probably best, memory wipe and all that," Bowtie Doctor replied, flapping his hands around.

Rose's Doctor rolled his eyes, "Come on, then."

"Wait," Bowtie Doctor said, almost as an after thought.  He gestured to Rose.  "Can I-?"

"Ask her."

"Rose, would it be alright if I hugged you?" 

Rose giggled.  "You're the Doctor, why wouldn't it be alright?" 

She pitched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Rose's original Doctor sniffed impatiently, shoving his hands in his pockets as his other self wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and pressed his face into her hair.

The redhead next to Bowtie Doctor looked confused and possibly offended.  The Doctor decided it was possibly best not to say anything to her.  So he avoided eye contact with her and watched his other self with an unnecessary amount of jealousy.

Rose eventually pulled away from the other Doctor and kissed his cheek.  She turned to her Doctor.  "I'm gonna guess you two want to be alone?"

"Yes, that would probably be best for the yelling match we're most likely about to have," he replied, shooting Bowtie Doctor a glare.

Rose patted his arm as Amelia glared angrily at her.  "Go easy on him, yeah?"  She pulled him in for a hug, sensing he was feeling left out, and he pressed a hurried kiss to her forehead before nodding to the other Doctor and walking off.  The other Doctor followed him, looking rather sheepish as he did so.

"You with him?" Amelia asked bluntly as the Doctors wandered off to have a verbal battle of the wits.

Rose blinked, startled.  "Yeah, I mean, we travel together.  He's my best mate, and I-"

"You love him?  You're dating him?  You're more than dating, you're..." She cringed.

Rose's face flushed and she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.  "Well, no, we're just... We're just mates.  It's always been that way."

"But you don't want it to be," Amelia responded.

"Why is that any of your business?" Rose shot back.  "Why is any of my business with the Doctor yours as well?"

"It's not," Amelia crossed her arms, "But the Doctor's my best mate now."

Rose furrowed her brows.  "I'm nothing but a fond memory to your Doctor.  I think you'd best relax your jealousy before-"

"I'm not jealous."

"You're engaged to him," Rose responded, pointing at the ring that was peeking out from under Amelia's crossed arms.

She hid the ring.  "I'm not."

"Oh?"

"It's somebody back home, I'm married tomorrow, but, that's all relative, isn't it, the tomorrow thing?"

Rose laughed.  "He says time is relative, I think it's just because he screws up."

Amelia's lips twitched, "That's possible. "  She watched Rose carefully as her gaze drifted to the Doctors.  "You love him."

Rose's gaze snapped back.  "What?"

"Oh, please.  You look at him like he hung the stars in the sky just for you.  At least I know I'm only infatuated with him," She said it softly, as though she would scare Rose away. 

Rose fiddled with a bracelet on her left wrist, all her attention focused on it.  "He's special."

"So are you.   I can see that he thinks so."

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but just at that moment the Doctors returned, Bowtie Doctor looking thoroughly chastised. 

"You can stay on here," Rose's Doctor was saying, "I want to bring Rose back tomorrow, during the festival."

"Festival?" Rose's ears perked up and the Doctor smiled fondly at her.

They said what were very awkward goodbyes, with Bowtie Doctor hugging Rose numerous times and throwing glances at the other Doctor every now and he grabbed Rose's hand and announced they'd be getting back to the TARDIS now, thanks.  Rose nearly tripped on his coat with the speed he pulled her away.

"Doctor," she scolded.

"I have something to tell you," he said in a rushed voice as they reached the TARDIS and he flung the door open for her.

She walked in before him and then leaned back against the console, watching as he approached.  "Are you alright?  That was odd."

"I have something to tell you," he repeated.

"God, okay, what is it?" She asked, her brows drawn together in worry. 

"I love you," he said, almost as if it were one word, and bent down to kiss her. 

As surprised and pleased as Rose was, she could only respond (rather enthusiastically) for a few moments before pulling away.  "What brought this on?"

"Rose, the other me reminded me of some things," he began, his hands finding her waist and tugging her close.  "I won't have you forever, but why should that stop me from having you properly?"

She smiled and ran her fingernails up the back of his neck and into his hair.  "Define 'properly'," she purred, suddenly feeling very confident in herself. 

He shivered.  "You know what I mean," he said.  "And I want that, if it's alright."

The response Rose gave wasn't verbal.

***  
"What do you reckon they're doing, then?" Amy asked curiously, flipping through a magazine. 

The Doctor blushed deeply.  "Erm... Exploring."


End file.
